Waterbed
by Garowyn
Summary: Oneshot. Bakura has a strange premonition one night and wakes up the next morning feeling very spooked. What chills him even more is when it comes true...


**A/N: I don't own YGO. This is based off a true story that happened to a relative of mine only it has been altered slightly to make it longer, though a lot shorter than my usual length for a oneshot. The character "Jay" is nothing more than a person with a name needed for this story. No real names have been used.**

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day without a single cloud in sight. The sun's rays and beams warmed the earth's inhabitants. The gardens were blessed with pretty flowers and luscious fruit and tasty vegetables; the trees privileged with an abundance of leaves and thick broad trunks and long branches. Blades of grass swayed in the music of the light breeze. Sky was blue...in other words, it was an almost perfect day and nearly everyone was happy and lighthearted except for one particular person who was walking home from school with two friends Yugi and Jay: Ryou Bakura.

Bakura was the teen with long white hair, slightly tousled with a shy smile and British accent. Brown eyes and the traditional school uniform completed his look. "So, what are you doing tomorrow, Jay?" Bakura asked, trying to make conversation. He was trying to shake off the weird feeling that was growing every second inside of him.

Jay looked thoughtful. "I think I'm going to be swimming with some friends. How about you, Yugi?" He faced his short friend.

Yugi smiled. "I'll be helping out my Grandpa with the Game Shop a little. Business has been a little overwhelming so he definitely needs my help." The teen with the tri-colored hair answered.

"That sounds nice." Bakura grinned. "I'm just going to spend the day at home. I'm exhausted from this week's homework." He yawned, again feeling uneasy. It was like butterflies inside his stomach, their thin and delicate, elaborately designed wings fluttering against the inside of his gut.

"Yeah there was quite a lot!" Yugi agreed. "Well, guys, here's my house. See you later!" Yugi took off inside the Game Shop, the door shutting slowly behind him with the sound of bell in the air, used to notify the owner of customers.

"Bye Yugi!" Came the chorus of replies.

Soon after, Bakura departed from Jay and headed down a different street for his own home. He hadn't been kidding when he mentioned he was exhausted. The teachers had really laid the load on the student's throughout the week. Essays, math, experiments, and art projects. Some of the assignments even had unreasonable deadlines causing a lot of students to stay up late into the night completing their work. Bakura was one of them and he was in dire need of a good night's sleep. Hopefully he would get one.

His father was watching the news when he entered his home. The anchorman's voice droned on and on about the weather. "...Tomorrow's forecast with a 90% chance of rain and thunder..."

"Hello son!" His father greeted him with a smile. "How was school today?"

"Fine, it was fine." Bakura responded.

The hours passed by slowly and dinner came to pass. Bakura watched a little TV and then decided to head for his bedroom. He made his way up the stairs and into the bathroom to change into his pajamas which merely consisted of his boxer shorts and a button down long sleeved shirt. Smiling lazily as he entered his room, Bakura practically jumped into his new waterbed. The water was warm and it was just so cozy and comfortable. Finally! He would get some sleep.

The teen with the long white hair slipped under the covers and blankets and sheets, resting his head and mane on the soft pillows. Drowsiness came and overtook him, sending the teenager into a rather deep sleep into a world of dreaming. Soon he was floating in a strange substance like that of Jell-O and it was seeping through his skin and clogging up his lungs until he could no longer breathe. Bakura struggled to the surface and just when he felt he would surely die, blackness filled his vision and he found himself inside a classroom.

His English class to be exact. The teacher sat in the corner at the back of the classroom glaring at him for some reason. He was reading at the front of the classroom a rather long essay on insomnia. Bakura glanced out at his classmates as he spoke what seemed like gibberish to him. Most of the students were snickering, the girls blushing and giving him odd looks. The windows were opened slightly and a wind was blowing inside making it rather drafty. Bakura sensed something was wrong because it was a little too drafty and cold for him so he looked down at his body and found he was only in his underwear.

Before he could react, a voice called out to him and the students began to fade. "Help! Please, somebody help!" The voice sounded familiar. Very familiar. Was it one of his friends? Yugi perhaps? Joey? Tristan? Maybe Tea? Duke? Or Jay? Whoever it was, they sounded very panicky and the teen with the white hair searched around frantically, apparently forgetting he was in his underwear. Then he woke up and found himself in his bed, the moonlight coming in from his window. He had forgotten to shut the blinds and the light was in his face. Still, Bakura heard the voice pleading to him. It sounded closer to his ear and Bakura looked down at his bed.

What he saw chilled him to the bone. It was clearly one of his friends though he couldn't identify which one it was, trapped inside his waterbed. They were still crying out to him, banging on the bed, bubbles coming out of their mouth. 'Since when is my waterbed see-through?' Bakura wondered and turned pale as his friend continued to wail at him.

"HELP ME!"

Bakura began to shake. The body was so close to him...it's white and clammy skin visible.

"No!" Bakura shouted, shutting his eyes tightly. "This isn't real! It's a nightmare!" He shook his head and tried to will the sound of pleas away from his ears. "No! No! No!" Bakura cried.

"Son! Bakura, wake up!" The teen with the white hair snapped his eyes open and found he was still in his room...and it had all been a dream. A horrible nightmarish dream. No, it was a nightmare! It frightened him very badly. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" His father asked, a worried look in his eyes.

Bakura shuddered. "Nothing dad. It's all right. Just a nightmare, is all." He took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh.

The next day, Bakura woke to songbirds but they were quickly gone when the thunder started. Dark clouds moved in and darkened the day. The teenager slipped out of bed, already in a glum mood. The nightmare he had had still clung to his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get the person and their look of terror out of his head. Ignoring the cold floor, Bakura stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice and made some toast. He watched as the orange liquid filled the cup to a little ways from the top.

Suddenly thunder erupted from the clouds and nearly scared the daylights out of him. The rain began to fall, the soft pitter-patter echoing in his ears. Heaven's tears cleansing the ground and flowers, the land and trees. Mud formed and puddles did too. Bakura watched as a mother and her little girl passed by the house. The girl stopped in front of a puddle and jumped in it, much to the mother's surprise and anger. The girl fell in, becoming all wet and muddy. Bored, Bakura went back to his room but then thought better of it. He instead went to the living room and settled himself down with a book.

Around 1:00 that afternoon, Bakura received a phone call from Yugi. He reached over and brought the phone to his ears. "Hello?" He spoke into the modern machine.

"Bakura!" Yugi's voice blurted out. "I've got some bad news. There's been an accident! Down at the river!"

The teen with the white hair froze, feeling that same odd sensation coming into the pit of his stomach. "There's...been an ac-accident?" He repeated, not believing his ears. "What happened?"

"It's Jay!" The short teen's voice was tearful. "He drowned!"

Bakura's mouth dropped open and his nightmare came flooding back to him. "No..." He whispered. "No!" The phone dropped from his hands and Bakura sprung up from the couch and grabbed his jacket, hoping with all his heart that it wasn't true. He slammed the door shut and ran down the sidewalk. The rain continued to fall and the thunder had moved on.

Time to get rid of the waterbed.


End file.
